


The heart

by Starrshadow



Series: Poetry inclined dabbles [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Heart, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrshadow/pseuds/Starrshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ever humanity's bane and savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heart

Feelings, what are they? 

slippery things to grab a hold of, 

to suppose them as fact, it is hard to do,

like the sky, sunny but a moment, then cloud-gathering the next. 

Emotions and words. 

ever humanity's bane and savior. 

to start and stop a war, to build and destroy.


End file.
